Jorge Roig
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Jorge Roig Jr. (hijo) Rocío Garcel (esposa) Sylvia Garcel (cuñada) Vanessa Garcel (sobrina) Sofía Roig Calderón (nieta) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1975 (41 años) |pais = México Los Ángeles |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|224 px|Voz de Jorge Roig como Frank Nitti. thumb|224 px|Voz de Jorge Roig como el Doctor Von Patoven. MiguelAngel87.png|Miguel Ángel en la primera serie animada de Las Tortugas Ninja, es uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Sr_miyagi.jpg|El Sr. Miyagi en las películas Karate Kid. Petervenkmanmovie.jpg|Peter Venkman en las películas de Los cazafantasmas. Ray_stantz.jpg|Ray Stantz (2ª voz) en la serie animada de Los verdaderos cazafantasmas. Hello!_Cardiovascular_Problems.jpg|Solomon Mutō en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Grandpa Son Gohan - DB Uranai Baba Saga.png|Abuelo Son Gohan en Dragon Ball. Monterrey_Jack.png|Monterrey Jack en Chip y Dale al rescate. Tiggerpersonaje.jpg|Tigger en Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh y el doblaje oríginal de La Navidad de Winnie Pooh. Patou RAD.png|Patou y su narración en Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables. TYJLP_Lambiscón.png|Lambiscón en Tom y Jerry: La película. SE_OR_WILSON.jpg|George Wilson en Daniel el travieso. Dr. Von Goosewing CD.png|Doctor Von Patoven en Conde Pátula. Skeletor2.jpg|Skeletor de He-Man y los amos del universo (2002). Muff_Potter's_Lawyer_Anime.png|Abogado de Muff en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer. Arthur_O'Connor_Anime.png|Arthur O'Connor también en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer. Samed edm.png|Samed El duende mágico. Wilson.jpg|Wilson Wilson en Mejorando la casa. Chas_300.gif|Carlos Finster en Aventuras en pañales (3ª voz), Rugrats crecidos y dos de sus películas. 250px-Master Roshi.png|El Maestro Roshi en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Stinky full.jpg|Stinky Diver en KaBlam!. Hordak_4_.jpg|Hordak en She-Ra: La princesa del poder. Tig Fromm.png|Tig Fromm en Star Wars: Droides (doblaje de TV). Principal Willoughby.jpg|Director Willoughby en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy en King Kong (2005). Mr._Wheezer.png|Sr. Wheezer también en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Gordon Magic Railroad.png|Gordon en Thomas y el Tren Mágico (doblaje de TV). Bertcgi.png|Bert en Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 14-16). MayorSodor.png|El Alcalde de Sodor también en Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 13). WilliamsF.jpg|Garner Ellerbee en Guardianes de la bahía. LDA.jpg|T.E. Lawrence (Peter O'Toole) en Lawrence de Arabia. HP1FiliusFlitwick.png|Profesor Flitwick (Warwick Davis) en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. Smyslov.png|Dr. Andrei Smyslov (Leonard Rossiter) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (doblaje original). Al_Robbins.jpeg|Dr. Al Robbins (2ª voz) en CSI: En la escena del crimen CapWil.png|Capitán Wilson (Ed Begley) en La marca de la horca (doblaje original). ParkerAliens.gif|Ingeniero Parker en Alien, el octavo pasajero. 454-3.jpg|Freddie Bauer en Splash. Peliculas.4786.IMAGEN2.jpg|Damien Thorn en El conflicto final. StuartSP.jpg|Stuart McCormick en South Park (doblaje mexicano). Boogieman TRGB.png|El Espanta Niños (un ep.) en Los verdaderos cazafantasmas. Jorge Roig es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, mejor conocido por haber sido la voz de Hordak en She-Ra: La princesa del poder, Miguel Ángel en Las Tortugas Ninja, Carlos Finster en Rugrats, Peter Venkman en las películas de Los cazafantasmas, la segunda voz de Ray Stantz en Los verdaderos cazafantasmas, el ratón Monterrey Jack en Chip y Dale al rescate, Jake Morgendorffer en Daria, el Abuelo Gohan en Dragon Ball, el Maestro Roshi en Dragon Ball Z Kai, Solomon Mutō en Yu-Gi-Oh! y el Sr. Miyagi en la saga fílmica ochentera de Karate Kid. Cuenta con más de 36 años de experiencia dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz, donde, además de actuar, se ha desempeñado por un gran número de años como director, adaptador de canciones y director musical. A principios de los años 80, se traslada a trabajar en las compañías y estudios de doblaje en Los Ángeles, California acompañado de su esposa, la también actriz Rocío Garcel y su hijo el también actor Jorge Roig Jr. El matrimonio Roig Garcel tuvo la oportunidad de participar en varias producciones de Hollywood como Alien, el octavo pasajero, donde él interpretó al Ingeniero Jefe Parker y ella a la Teniente Ellen Ripley, y Splash donde él interpretó a Freddie Bauer y ella a la sirena protagonista Madison, entre muchas otras. Posteriormente regresa a México con su esposa e hijo y continúan su carrera de doblaje en la capital del país. Su formación educativa incluye estudios de contador. A la par de doblaje, se ha dedicado activamente a la música; actividad que ha seguido desarrollando dentro de la especialidad de doblaje, llevando a cabo la traducción y adaptación de temas musicales de series para la televisión. thumb|Retrato nupcial de Jorge Roig y su esposa Rocío Garcel. thumb|right|230px|Una muestra de su trabajo como el Sr. Miyagi. thumb|250px|Su esposa [[Rocío Garcel, Roig y Eduardo Tejedo en los años 80.]] thumb|Algunos de sus personajes que Jorge Roig dobló thumb|Imágen hecha por Gastymon95 Filmografía Películas Pat Morita * Karate Kid IV (1994) - Sr. Miyagi * Luna de miel para tres (1992) - Mahi Mahi * Karate Kid III (1989) - Sr. Miyagi * Karate Kid II (1986) - Sr. Miyagi * Karate Kid (1984) - Sr. Miyagi (doblaje original/redoblaje) Bill Murray * Ed Wood (1994) - Bunny Breckinridge * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Dr. Peter Venkman * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Dr. Peter Venkman (doblaje original TV/redoblaje DVD) John Candy * ¿Quièn es Harry Crumb? (1989) - Harry Crumb * Splash (1984) - Freddie Bauer * El pelotón chiflado (1981) - Dewey "Ox" Oxberger James Hong ' * ''El día que la tierra se detuvo (2008) - Sr. Wu * Blade Runner (1982) - Chew (redoblaje de 2003) '''Dan Aykroyd * Una Navidad de locos (2004) - Vic Frohmeyer * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz Frank Vincent * Pensamientos mortales (1991) - Dominic * Toro salvaje (1980) - Salvy Richard Pryor ' * ''Superman III (1983) - Gus Gorman * Mi juguete preferido (1982) - Jack Brown '''Yaphet Kotto * Brubaker (1980) - Richard "Dickie" Coombes * Alien, el octavo pasajero (1979) - Ingeniero Parker Alan Bates * La Rosa (1979) - Rudge Campbell * Una mujer descasada (1978) - Saul Kaplan Otros * Recital de Navidad: Peligro en la montaña (2012) - Papá del Sr. Peterson (Ian McNeice) * The Uninvited (2009) - Alguacil Emery (Kevin McNulty) * Agente internacional (2009) - Dr. Isaacson (Tibor Feldman) * Lucha sangrienta (2008) - Dueño del bar (Jack Wallace) * A través del universo (2007) - Policia en la azotéa * 007: Casino Royale (2006) - Dryden (Malcolm Sinclair) * Firewall (2006) - Harry Romano (Robert Forster) * La guerra de las bodas (2006) - Verne Grandy (Sean McCann) * Zoom y los superhéroes (2006) - Dr. Grant (Chevy Chase) * King Kong (2005) - Lumpy (Andy Serkis) * Oliver Twist (2005) - Toby Crackit (Mark Strong) * Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Yakuza * XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Cap. Davis (Bruce Kirkpatrick) * El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) - Sacerdote (Matti Ristinen) * Gatúbela (2004) - Bob * No todo es lo que parece (2004) - Angelo (Dimitri Andreas) * Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) - Sirviente / Presentación e insertos * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Filius Flitwick (Warwick Davis) * Un plan perfecto (2001) - Don 'Pinky' Pincus (Ricky Jay) * Límite vertical (2000) - Frank Williams (David Hayman) * Cinderelmo (1999) - Rey (Joey Mazzarino) * María, madre de Jesús (1999) - Rey Herodes (Hywel Bennett) * Arma mortal 4 (1998) - Becker * Tienes un e-mail (1998) - Kevin Jackson (Dave Chappelle) * Todo un desastre (1997) - Angus (Charles Hallahan) * Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) - Narrador * El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) - Sr. Poole (George Cole) * Eso que tú haces (1996) - Tío Bob (Chris Isaak) / Narrador en final * El imitador (1995) - Oficial Mike (David Michael Silverman) / Insertos / Voces adicionales * El inglés que subió una colina pero bajó de una montaña (1995) - Reverendo Jones (Kenneth Griffith) * Lassie (1994) - Len Collins (Richard Farnsworth) * Filadelfia (1993) - Sr. Laird (Roger Corman) * Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) - Miguel Ángel (Robbie Rist) * Nacida ayer (1993) - Harry Brock (John Goodman) * Robocop 3 (1993) - Presidente de O.C.P. (Rip Torn) * Malcolm X (1992) - Ayatola Muhamed (Al Freeman Jr.) * El último Boy Scout (1991) - Milo (Taylor Negron) * Pensamientos mortales (1991) - Dominic (Frank Vincent) * Un tiro por la culata (1990) - Encargado del almacén * Buenos muchachos (1990) - Morris Kessler (Chuck Low) (Redoblaje) * Jekyll & Hyde (1990) - Jeffrey Utterson (Ronald Pickup) * La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) - Albert Fox (Clifton James) * Ciegos, Sordos y Locos (1989) - Sr. Sutherland (Anthony Zerbe) * El súper agente 86 (1989) - Maxwell Smart (Don Adams) * Gringo viejo (1989) - Voces adicionales * Papá (1989) - Mario (Kevin Spacey) * Sea of Love (1989) - Presentación e insertos * Tango & Cash (1989) - Lopez (Marc Alaimo) (Doblaje original) * Luna sobre Parador (1988) - Sammy Davis, Jr. * 18 otra vez (1988) - Jack Watson (George Burns) * Águilas de acero 2 (1988) - Voces adicionales * Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) - Voz en TV (Doblaje original) * Moonwalker (1988) - Frankie Li Deo "Sr. Big" (Joe Pesci) * Un príncipe en Nueva York (1988) - Oha (Paul Bates) * Blanca Nieves (1987) - Biddy (Mike Edmonds) * El sobreviviente (1987) - Damon Killian (Richard Dawson) * Los Intocables (1987) - Frank Nitti (Billy Drago) * Una noche por la ciudad (1987) - Líder de la banda de Blues (Southside Johnny Lyon) * Cherry 2000 (1987) - Jake Seis Dedos (Ben Johnson) * Cuenta conmigo (1986) - Milo Pressman (William Bronder) * Ocho días de terror (1986) - Voces adicionales * Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera (1986) - Richard Norvik (Barry Miller) * Totalmente salvaje (1986) - Frenchy (Leib Lensky) * Laberinto (1986) - Hoggle (Shari Weiser / Brian Henson) (redoblaje DVD) * El tren de la muerte: La huida (1985) - Rogers (William Tregoe) * Mad Max 3 (1985) - Master (Angelo Rossitto) * Los exploradores (1985) - ''Charlie Drake (Dick Miller) * ''Perfección (1985) - Mark Roth (Jann Wenner) * Sylvester (1985) - Entrevistador * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Walter Peck (William Atherton) (tercer doblaje, Blu-Ray) * Contra todo riesgo (1984) - Guardia de seguridad con perro (Ted White) * Alas de libertad (1984) - Joe Sagessa (Pat Ryan) * Doble de cuerpo (1984) - Director de cine (Dennis Franz) * Gremlins (1984) - Gremlins / Rayita (Redoblaje) * La chica de rojo (1984) - Joey (Joseph Bologna) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) - Sr. Lantz (Ed Call) * La historia sin fin (1984) - Duende Nocturno (Tilo Prückner) * Brigada especial (1984) - Jefe (G.W. Bailey) * Splash (1984) - Freddie Bauer (John Candy) * La fuerza del cariño (1983) - Sam Burns (John Lithgow) / Rudyard (Albert Brooks) * Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) - Q (Alec McCowen) * Mi juguete preferido (1982) - Jack Brown - (Richard Pryor) * Rocky III (1982) - Comentarista (parte inicial) (Redoblaje DVD) * Viernes 13 parte III (1982) - Chuck (David Katims) * La fiesta de San Valentin (1981) - Jefe Jake Newby (Don Francks) * Feliz cumpleaños para mí (1981) - Voces adicionales * Furia de titanes (1981) - Calibos (Neil McCarthy) * Hudson Taylor (1981) - William Burns * Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Mayor Arnold Toth (Ronald Lacey) (Doblaje original) * Macabra: La mano del diablo (1981) - Sgto. Needham (George Soviak) * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Rey Herodes Agripa I (Raymond Burr) * Testigo ocular (1981) - Teniente Black (Morgan Freeman) * The Final Conflict (1981) - Damián Thorn (Sam Neill) * Viernes 13 parte II (1981) - Alguacil Winslow (Jack Marks) * Fama (1980) - François (Steve Inwood) * Kagemusha: La sombra del guerrero (1980) - General Yamagata (Shuji Otaki) / Nobutado Takeda (Tsutomu Yamazaki) / Voces adicionales * Viernes 13 (1980) - Oficial Dorf (Ron Millkie) - Insertos * Aeropuerto 79 (1979) - Robert Palmer (John Davidson) (doblaje original) * El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) - Agente (Linal Haft) * 007: Misión espacial (1979) - Q (Desmond Llewelyn) (doblaje original) * Justicia para todos (1979) - Larry (Baxter Harris) / William Zinoff (Darrell Zwerling) / Hombre en escena del accidente / Hombre en pasillo del tribunal / Abogado en pasillo del tribunal / Hombre en juicio de Wenke / Hombre #2 en audiencia de Avilar / Hombre afuera del tribunal * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) - Jim O'Connor (George Coe) * La vida pública de Jesús (1979) - Satanás / hombre con Jesús (doblaje original) * Los dos mundos de Jennie Logan (1979) - Michael Logan (Alan Feinstein) * Los Muppets van a Hollywood (1979) - Dr. Hopper (Charles Durning) * KISS contra los fantasmas del parque (1978) - The Demon (Gene Simmons) * Una mujer descasada (1978) - Voces adicionales * Damien: La profecía II (1978) - Dr. Kane (Meshach Taylor) * El francotirador (1978) - Peter "Axel" Axelrod (Chuck Aspegren) (doblaje de Los Ángeles) * Tiburón 2 (1978) - Len Peterson (Joseph Mascolo) * Más allá de la medianoche (1977) - Dr. K (George Keymas) * Identidad a prueba (1976) - Voces adicionales * La batalla de Midway (1976) - Comandante Joseph Rochefort (Hal Holbrook) * El peleador callejero (1975) - Cesare (Maurice Kowalewski) * El hombre que sería rey (1975) - Clutterbury Das (Mohammad Shamsi) * Tiburón (1975) - Examinador médico (Robert Nevin) / Voces adicionales (doblaje original) * El joven Frankenstein (1974) - Dr. Victor Frankenstein (Gene Wilder) * El vengador anónimo (1974) - Policía en hospital (Paul Dooley) / Vigilante del edificio donde trabaja Kersey (Al Lewis) / Doctor que atiende a Kersey / Inspector en reunión (primera versión) * Infierno en la torre (1974) - Bombero / Hombre de las cortinas * La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) - Willoughby Whitfield * Terremoto (1974) - Miles Quade (Richard Roundtree) (doblaje de Los Ángeles) * Magnum .44 (1973) - Oficial Phil Sweet (Tim Matheson) * El otro (1972) - Rider (John Ritter) / Voz en radionovela * Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) - Bill, el vendedor de dulces (Aubrey Woods) (Doblaje SISSA) * 007: Los diamantes son eternos (1971) - Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Charles Gray) (Doblaje original) * Patton (1970) - Capitán Richard N. Jenson (Morgan Paull) * Marineros sin brújula (1970) - Max (Norman Fell) * 100 rifles (1969) - Tte. Franz Von Klemme (Eric Braeden) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Dr. Andrei Smyslov (Leonard Rossiter) (Doblaje original) * Drácula vuelve de la tumba (1968) - Hacendado (George A. Cooper) * La marca de la horca (1968) - Capitán Wilson (Ed Begley) (Doblaje original) * Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid (1969) - Comisario Bledsoe (Jeff Corey) * Mary Poppins (1964) - Sr. Binnacle (Don Barclay) * Lawrence de Arabia (1962) - T.E. Lawrence (Peter O'Toole) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Jannes (Douglass Dumbrille) / Abiram, alabador egipcio (Frank DeKova) / Anunciador #2 (Doblaje original) * Más allá de la Tierra (1955) - Dr. Cal Meacham (Rex Reason) * Cantando bajo la lluvia (1952) - Rod (King Donovan) * Un cuento de Navidad (1951) - Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (Michael Dolan) * El jardín secreto (1949) - Dr. Griddlestone (Aubrey Mather) * Lo mejor de nuestra vida (1946) - Cliff (Steve Cochran) * Altas sierras (1941) - Pa (Henry Travers) Telefilmes * La navidad de Carol (2003) - Dr. Bob (William Shatner) Series animadas Michael Bell * Carlos Finster (3ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales * Carlos Finster en Rugrats crecidos Townsend Coleman * Miguel Ángel en Las Tortugas Ninja * Miguel Ángel de los 80s. en Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) Otros * Monterrey Jack en Chip y Dale al rescate * George Wilson en Daniel el travieso * Ray Stanz (2ª voz) / Peter Venkman (un ep.) / Boogeyman (El Espanta Niños) / Louie el Gángster / Sr. Tummel / Fantasma de Casey Jones en Los verdaderos cazafantasmas * Sr. Filiberto Narinas (2ª voz) / Insertos en Doug * Jake Morgendorfer / Vaquero #2 / Insertos en Daria * Dr. Peluchito / Juez / Milo / Voz en el supermercado / Lámpara de payaso (risa) / Dr. Mata / Melitón / Pablo Galo / Barbero / Anciano en "Aguas Frescas" / Sr. Archundia / Narrador de "Reptar 2010" / Chofer / Tommy y Hugo como payasos en sueño / Narrador de "Los Mega Híper Héroes" / Acordeonista / Presentación e insertos / Voces adicionales en Aventuras en pañales * Papá Oso en Los osos Berenstain (1985) * Dr. Von Patoven en Conde Pátula * Director Willoughby / Sr. Wheezer / Sam Jillius (canción "Mi valentín") / Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Narrador #2 / Insertos en El loco mundo de Tex Avery * Paploo (doblaje original) / Rey Gorneesh (doblaje original y redoblaje) / Dr. Reignard (doblaje original) en Los Ewoks * Dr. Damian Dark (dos eps.) / Periodista (un ep.) / Ciudadano (un ep.) en Defensores de la Tierra * Jefe de la policía en Mimi y el Señor Bobo * Sr. Cabeza Grande (voz cantada) / Sapo ciego (ep. 14) / Presentación e insertos / Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko * Skeletor en He-Man y los amos del universo (2001) * Padre de Aura en Seabert * Dr. Gallio Seaworhty (Tío Galeo) en Los Snorkels * Tigger en Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh * Stinky Diver en KaBlam! * Rey Arturo en La leyenda del príncipe valiente * Hordak / Tío Montork / Snout Spout (ep. 68) / Multi-Bot (un ep.) / Voces adicionales en She-Ra * Gordo Alberto en El Gordo Alberto y la Pandilla Cosby * El cazador de perros / Vendedor Anunciante (un ep.) / Pez de cinco kilos / Diablo / Cangrejo padre / Mono asistente / Tejón / Viejo granjero minero / Narrador e insertos / Voces adicionales en Ren y Stimpy * Kwirk en Video Poder / El Equipo Poder * Superman (algunos eps.) en Los Superamigos * Voz en off en Superman * Premier Malvado en Los cazafantasmas * Vecino (ep. 2) en El show de Garfield * Stuart McCormick / Dr. Doctor (un ep.) / Voces adicionales en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Hiko en Crash Canyon * Capitán Ramón en Las nuevas aventuras de El Zorro * El Tiñoso (2ª voz, eps. 16, 17, 20-24) / El Gordo (ep. 9) / Nabor/El Canijo (ep. 9) / Alejandro Magno (ep. 5) / George Danton (ep. 22) en Érase una vez el hombre * Alex Sector / Hondo MacLean / Cliff Dagger en M.A.S.K. * Dr. Heigl (El Moscón) / Voces diversas en La mujer araña * Jafardo (un ep.) en Clementine y la burbuja azul * Fencer / Entrenador de perros en Fóforo * Ejecutivo #2 (un ep.) en Phineas y Ferb * Tony el Gordo (temps. 10-11) / Charles Montgomery Burns (ep. Todos cantan, todos bailan) / Voces adicionales en Los Simpson * Tig Fromm en Star Wars: Droides * Enjambre / Francis Byte/Videoman / Cyberiad / Drácula en El Hombre Araña y sus sorprendentes amigos * El Maestro / Jefe operador del cerebro / Irritador del cerebro en Érase una vez la vida * Trifuerza del Poder en La Leyenda de Zelda * Gusano en El show de Super Mario Bros. * Dany en La llamada de los gnomos * Presentación e insertos en Rugrats crecidos * Voces adicionales en Bratz * Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos * Voces adicionales en Los castores cascarrabias * Voces adicionales en El show de los Looney Tunes * Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) Anime * Abuelo Gohan en Dragon Ball * Maestro Roshi en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Solomon Mutō (1ª voz) / Mago del Tiempo (ep. 6) / Pandillero (ep. 11) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Samed en El duende mágico * Pietro Rossi en Marco (doblaje original) * Gato respondiendo a Rata (ep. 28) en Kitaro * Autillo / Galactor en Fuerza G: Guardianes del espacio * Gendarme (ep. 8) / Tendero francés (ep. 24) / Voz en recuerdo de Vitalis (ep. 26) / Hombre con oso (ep. 36) / Policía del vecinadrio (ep. 37) / Vendedor de boletos (ep. 41) / Capitán Andy (ep. 48) en Remi * Shikou Chokou en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Dr. Borium / Voces adicionales en Astroboy * Exedor Formo / Jim "Lunk" Austin (ep. 74) / Capitán Kimura / Mack (dueño del club) / Jefe de la tribu / Oficial de Macross / 1er Asistente del Oficial Emerson / Representante de Minmay / Oficial de la Cruz del Sur / Personajes varios en Robotech * Arthur O' Connor / Abogado de Muff Potter en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer * Anselmo en Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban * Doctor (ep. 1) en El Justiciero * Comandante Hawkins / Canciller Mozak / Voces adicionales en Voltron, defensor del universo * Personajes varios en Capitan Harlock * Alcalde Maxwell en El estanque Arcoiris * Choza Akimichi (ep. 114) en Naruto * Kurt / Prof. Jacuzzi en Pokémon * Cocinero / Hombre en el Mercado / Carretero / Soldado / Duende de la Bruja / Sacerdote / El rey de otro reino en Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm * Conde Victor de Girodelle (1ª voz) / Duque de Orléans (1ª voz) en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles * Dr. Roget en Astroboy (1980) * Stan Finkle en Las muñecas del poder * Voces adicionales en El Jinete Sable y los comisarios estrella * Voces adicionales en Sailor Moon * Voces adicionales en Inuyasha Películas animadas Julian Rebolledo * Jake Morgendorffer en Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? * Jake Morgendorffer en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? Michael Bell * Carlos Finster en Rugrats en París: La película * Carlos Finster en Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes Otros * Lambiscón en Tom y Jerry: La película * Gabby en Gulliver en el país de los enanos * Patou / Narración en Amigos inseparables * Mamá Engrane en Robots * Sr. Filiberto Narinas en Doug: la película * Santa Claus en Rudolph, el pequeño reno * Sr. Wheezer en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio * Vaquero en Las aventuras de Lucky Luck * Sr. Nobi en Almendrita * Teniente Snuffle en El viaje misterioso de Betty Boop a Hollywood * Quasi en Scooby-Doo y la carrera de los monstruos * Freako en Scooby-Doo y los Hermanos Boo * Estrella de los deseos / Narrador en Los ositos cariñositos II: una nueva generación * Corazón Valiente en Los ositos cariñositos: la película * Hordak en He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño * Lurky en Rainbow Brite * Mariposa en El último unicornio * Doctor en Lupin III * Zacarías en Jesús, un reino sin fronteras * Martin en Martin el zapatero * Voces diversas en Arthur y los minimoys * Carpintero en Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa * Profesor Nidaros en El principe de los trolls * Jack Dalton / Hombre en rodeo / Hombre en cantina / Trabajador en correo en Las aventuras de Lucy Luke: La balada de los Dalton * Demóstenes en Don Gato y su pandilla en Beverly Hills * Voces adicionales en Minions * Voces adicionales en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes * Voces adicionales en Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces Películas de anime * Solomon Mutō en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz * Mannes en Pokémon La Película: Negro y Blanco: Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom Series de televisión * Wilson Wilson (Earl Hindman) en Mejorando la casa * Dr. Al Robbins (Robert David Hall) (temp. 4) / Presentación e insertos (algunos eps.) / en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Karl Otto de los B-Tones / Lexi, el Comelibros / Voces adicionales en Hola Spencer * Capitán Trunk (Harrison Page) en Sledge Hammer! * Teniente Templeton Peck (2ª voz) en Los Magníficos * Michael Taylor (Paul Reiser) en Mis dos papás * Jack Shindo en Ultraman: Towards the Future * George Owens (Bob Uecker) en Mr. Belvedere * Quintilo (Tony Lo Bianco) en Jesús de Nazareth * Beano Froelich (Joe Alaskey) en Fuera de este mundo * Dr. Adam Bricker (Bernie Kopell) en El crucero del amor * Kreskin en Domingo increíble * Neal Tanner / Dr. Lawrence "Larry" Dykstra (Bill Daily) (temp. 2, ep. 25) / Joe Namath / Artie (Mickey Jones) / John McLaughlin / George Foley (Cleavon Little) / Vince (Logan Ramsey) / Sr. Duncan (Martin Doyle) / Voces adicionales en ALF * George Foley en Alf: Especial de Navidad * Edward Sawyer (Robert Guillaume) en The Robert Guillaume Show * Tío Phillip Long (Ben Vereen) en Webster * Presentación y títulos en La familia Salinger * Voces adicionales en Blanco y negro * Joseph Cavanagh (Ron Lea) en Smallville (temp. 10, ep. "Harvest") * Presentación de episodios (eps. 59, 74-75, 99) en La niñera * Ernie (Dan Hedaya) en Los enredos de María Conchita * Voces adicionales en Después de los 30 * Voces adicionales en Academia de modelos * Voces adicionales en MacGyver * Voces adicionales en Comando Especial * Voces adicionales en Walker, Texas Ranger * Voces adicionales (temp. 5) en Prison Break * Voces adicionales en Louie * Voces adicionales en Domingo increíble Personajes episódicos * Los Hart investigadores ** ep. 5 - Trabajador del muelle (Le Tari) * Married... with Children ** ep. 21, temp. 10 - Sr. Shimokawa (Pat Morita) * Los expedientes secretos X ** ep. 49 - Tercer agente superior (Chris Carter) ** ep. 181 - Dr. Lev (David Purham) * Walker, Texas Ranger ** ep. 157 - José Rodriguez (Danny Trejo) ** ep. 171 - Detective Oates (James Belcher) * CSI: En la escena del crimen ** Detective Jim Brass (Paul Guilfoyle) ** ep. 1 - Dr. Gary Klausbach (Allan Rich) ** ep. 8 - Vagabundo (Howard S. Miller) * La niñera ** ep. 47 - Claude (Edward Hibbert) * Cortes y puntadas ** ep. 10 - Sumner Charles (Jerry Hardin) ** ep. 24 - Bartender (Brian Britt) ** ep. 61 - Charlie Essence (Tom Nobles) ** ep. 90 - Sammy (Dori Mizrahi) ** ep. 100 - Hiro Yoshimura (Koji Kataoka) * Caso cerrado ** ep. 29 - Richard (Curt Lowens) * Vigilados ** ep. 1 - Abogado defensor (Buce MacVittie) ** ep. 21 - Encargado de cárcel mexicana (Phil McGlaston) * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air ** ep. 8 - Ramone (Jay Goldenberg) * MacGyver ** ep. 17 - Khalil (Sid Haig) ** ep. 21 - Yuri Demetri (Elya Baskin) ** ep. 22 - López (Robert Covarrubias) ** ep. 31 - Jefe de los compradores (Erik Holland) ** ep. 36 - Karl (J.E. Freeman) ** ep. 50 - Starkoss (Walter Gotell) ** ep. 52 - Ellar (Anthony Holland) ** ep. 63 - Skip (Stephen E. Miller) ** ep. 64 - Alasdair (Roderick Cook) ** ep. 72 - Marty Ricco (Dwight McFee) ** ep. 76 - Larson (Michael McRae) ** ep. 79 - Sheriff Max Hubbard (Blu Mankuma) ** ep. 91 - General Mabuto (Roger Aaron Brown) ** ep. 96 - Neil (Ken Camroux) ** ep. 97 - Sheriff Bob Delaney (French Tickner) ** ep. 102 - Mike Travers (Ron Hale) ** ep. 103 - Juez (Henry Beckham) ** ep. 105 - Capitán Rutherford "R.T." Hines (Richard Roundtree) Miniseries * Thomas Dewey (Kenneth Tigar) / Morrie Sherman (Vincent Milana) (ep. 8) / otros en Crónica de gángsters * Presidente Harry S. Truman (Kenneth Welsh) en Refugio * San Pablo (Philip Sayer) en Anno Domini * Voces adicionales en El décimo reino Videojuegos Tōru Nakane * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki / Sabio de las Seis Sendas * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto - Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki / Sabio de las Seis Sendas Otros * Batman: Arkham Origins - Mafiosos * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto - Voces adicionales * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Stan Lee Telenovelas brasileñas Reginaldo Faria * Maurice Carnero de Alcántara en Totalmente diva * Sebastian Ferreira en Imperio * Wenceslao en Preciosa Perla Fernando Petelinkar * Xexeu en La mestiza * Tibúrcio en Niña moza Genézio de Barros * Padre Joaquín en Cuento encantado * Oswaldo en Verdades secretas Nuno Leal Maia * Bernardo en Dos caras * Alceu en El profeta Otros * Viriato Soares (Antônio Petrin/Henrique Schafer) en La sombra de Helena * Reverendo en Siete pecados * Dorival en Señora del destino * Carlos Eduardo (Shimon Namias) en Cuna de gato * Leonardo Albuquerque (Lauro Góes) en Chocolate con pimienta * Dr. en clínica en Cobras y lagartos * Adamastor (Elias Andreato) en Belleza pura * Arturo Vieira (Stênio Garcia) en La guerrera (reemplazando a Esteban Siller tras su muerte) * Messias (Edney Giovenazzi) en Encantadoras * Medeiros (Jorge Medeiros) en La favorita * Comendador Almeida (Rubens de Falco) en La esclava Isaura * Bento Pereira (Nelson Xavier) en Bellísima * Laerte (Amilton Monteiro) en El color del pecado * Rogério (Paulo Ramos) en Ronda de piedra * Dr. Moretti (2ª voz) (Francisco Dantas) en La sucesora * Vladimir en Reglas del Juego * Oftalmólogo en Rastros de mentiras * Sacerdote en la boda de Cassiano y Esther en Flor del Caribe * Delegado / Klaus Dieter / Hans Ziegler (Luthero de Almeida) en El cazador * José Romão (Zé Ramos) en Amores Robados * Ernesto Quiroz (Zé Carlos Machado) en A través del tiempo * Voces adicionales en Avenida Brasil * Voces adicionales en Encantadoras * Voces adicionales en Insensato corazón * Voces adicionales en Paraíso tropical * Voces adicionales en Partes de mí * Voces adicionales en Por siempre Intérprete * Abuelo Joe (una canción) en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate Narración e insertos * Narración e insertos en Cortes y puntadas * Presentación e insetros en Érase una vez la vida * Insertos en Las aventuras de Lucky Luke: La balada de los Dalton * Presentación e insertos (temp. 10, con Jorge Santos) en Las Tortugas Ninja * Insertos en Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban * Insertos en Aventuras en pañales * Insertos en Rugrats crecidos * Narración en Los patos astutos * Narración en Bobobobs * Narración e insertos en El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios (1ª temp.) * Narración e insertos en Mejorando la casa * Narración e insertos en Paso a paso * Narración en ¿Dónde está Wally? * Insertos en Ren y Stimpy * Insertos en Daria * Textos y voz en off / Lectura de aviso en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Presentación e insertos en La vida moderna de Rocko * Insertos (temp. 3) en La niñera * Insertos en Los castores cascarrabias * Insertos en El fantástico mundo de Richard Scarry * Narración en Momia y niñera * Narración en Demon Lord Dante * Narración en Beavis & Butt-Head * Insertos y créditos locutados en Hola Spencer (1988) (doblaje original) * Presentación e insertos en Rayito, el mago de los deseos (1993) * Insertos en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) * Presentación e insertos en El sofá de la imaginación (1992-2002, 2006) * Presentación e insertos en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (redoblaje DVD/BD) * Insertos en Tremors (1990) * Presentación e insertos en Las aventuras de Cobi (1991) * Narración en La fiesta de las feas (1991) * Insertos en La banda de Mozart (1995) * Insertos en Romeo y Julieta (1996) * Insertos en Muchachos (1996) * Insertos en Alien: La resurrección (1997) * Narración e insertos en Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación (1997) * Insertos en Rugrats: la película (1998) * Presentación e insertos en Mimi y el Señor Bobo (1999) * Insertos Rugrats en París: La película (2000) * Insertos en El esposo de otra mujer (2000) * Narración en La escuela del terror (2000) * Narración y comercial en El Rodeo Cartoon de Hanna Barbera (2001) * Insertos en Julio César (2002) * Insertos en Robando la navidad (2003) * Narración en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) Dirección de doblaje Audiomaster 3000 * El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios (temp. 1 y dos eps. de la temp. 2) * La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente * Rugrats * Rugrats crecidos (temp. 1) * Mejorando la casa * Día de la Independencia * Paso a paso * Loco por ti * Aaahh Monstruos! * Ciegos, sordos y locos * Todos los perros van al cielo (redoblaje) * Daria * Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" * Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?" * Los enredos de Wanda * Las aventuras de Cobi * La Máscara * Doug * Ren y Stimpy * La vida moderna de Rocko * El sofá de la imaginación * Adiós a Las Vegas * Jurassic Park III * The Rugrats Movie Activity Challenge * La letra escarlata * Magnolias de acero (versión México) * Romeo y Julieta (1996) * Los cazafantasmas II (redoblaje DVD) * Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación * Los castores cascarrabias * Las brujas de Salem * Una ratoncita valiente (redoblaje) * Titanic * Volcano * South Park (doblaje mexicano, temps. 1-2) * El Grinch * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (algunos loops) * Misterios sin resolver * El show de los 70 (doblaje mexicano) * Tekkaman Blade * Rugrats: la película * Rugrats en París * Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio * Yu-Gi-Oh! (temps. 1-2) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (temp. 1) * Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes * Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz * Video Poder / El Equipo Poder * Los Simpson (ep. "Todos cantan, todos bailan") Art Sound México * Acuarela del amor * A través del universo * Avenida Brasil * Beast Fighter * Californication * Caso cerrado (temps. 2-7) * Corrector Yui * Cortes y puntadas (temps. 1-2) * Cyborg 009 * Dante el señor de los demonios * El exorcismo de Emily Rose * El show de los Looney Tunes * El suceso * Guerras de Genma * Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y kabum * La favorita * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (temps. 2-3) * Looney Tunes (4ª etapa, 2008) * Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Monkey Typhoon * Oliver Twist (2005) * Piña express * Robando la navidad * Thomas y sus amigos (algunos eps. desde la temp. 13) * Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz * XXx 2: Estado de emergencias Candiani Dubbing Studios * El último samurái * Gatúbela * Rugrats crecidos (temps. 2-5) Grupo Macías * Las Vegas * Louie (temp. 2) * Scare Tactics (temp. 4-presente) Telespeciales, S.A. * He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño * Mis dos papás Sebastians * Resident Evil: Degeneración * Rastros de mentiras * Vigilados * Imperio * Reglas del juego * Sol naciente Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * El nacimiento de los Beatles * La esclava Isaura Otros estudios * El nacimiento de los Beatles (Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A.) * Doug: la película (DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción) * El loco mundo de Tex Avery (Taller Acústico S.C.) * Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz Dirección de casting * Justicia Traducción de diálogos * Shrek tercero Adaptación musical * Kirby * Los robotrabajadores * Monster Rancher * One Piece * Crayon Shin-chan * Dino Rey * Nadja del mañana * Zatch Bell * Hamtaro * Mirmo Zibang * Bakugan * Bucky en busca del mundo cero * Doraemon * Doraemon (2005) * Ranma ½ * Shaman King * Tylor, el capitán irresponsable * Perdidos en el universo * Eyeshield 21 * Las aventuras de Fly * Ultraman * Zenki * Los secretos de Julie * Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban * Inuyasha * Shrek tercero * ICarly * Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes Letrista * Shrek * Pokémon ¡Para ser un maestro! (disco) (Pistas 2, 8, 10, 11, 13) * Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes Direccion musical * Cazafantasmas Mikami * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shaman King * Pokémon ¡Para ser un maestro! (disco) (Pistas 2, 8, 10, 11, 13) * Los Simpson (Capítulo "Todos cantan, todos bailan") * Las hermanas vampiro 2: Murciélagos en el estómago Estudios y empresas de doblaje México * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Candiani Dubbing Studios * CBAudio - PR Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos * Grupo Macías * Intertrack * IDF * KiteTeam * Larsa * LAS Dubbing * Made in Spanish - Antigua * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Producciones Salgado * Rivatón de América * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SISSA * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Telespeciales, S.A. * Track 3 * Voltaic Studios México Los Ángeles * ESM International Dubbing Inc. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010